batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Snapped
Snapped is the sixth episode of season one and introduces Joker's sidekick Harley Quinn. Synopsis The episode begins with Jonathan Crane warning Arkham's new psychiatrist, Harleen Quinzel, about the dangerous and insane criminals in the asylum. Quinzel reassures Crane that she can handle herself. As Crane and Quinzel walk down the the cell block Quinzel spots the Joker, who stares at her intently. Crane then excuses himself and leaves. In another room Crane once again uses an Arkham inmate to test his fear gas on. After several weeks Harleen is able to set up a sesion with Joker. As Quinzel goes into his cell Joker takes her hostage and threatens to kill her unless he is able to leave. Not wanting to risk the dctors life the guards let him go. Later that night Batman sees the Batsignal and goes to police headquarters where he meets with Commissioner Gordon and Renee Montoya. Gordon tells Batman of the kiddnapping and he begins to investigate. For weeks Joker holds Quinzel hostage and tourtures her. However, Quinzel develops a case of Stockholm syndrome and falls in love with Joker. Sometime later Joker arives at a bank and attempts to rob it. Batman then shows up. The two fight but Batman is outmatched when Harleen Quinzel, who now calls herself Harley Quinn, arrives. Batman later reports to Commissioner Gordon and tells him of this. The next night Joker and Harley Quinn visit a club owned by Lew Moxon. Joker offers Moxon's men a job working for him. One thug refuses and Harley pulls out a gun and kills him. The other men fearing for their lives joins him. Moxon soon learns of this and is furious. The next morning Bruce and Alfred are watching Vicki Vale on television. The report is about the attack on the Iceberg Lounge. However, Vicki says that Batman was responsible. Alfred then turns to Bruce and says that this could damper their relationship. That night Joker and Harley Quinn vistied Gotham's reservoir planning to poison the water. They are soon confronted by Flass and his officers. Flass then tells Joker that Moxon wants him dead. At that moment Batman appears out of the shadows. Flass orders his men to stay and then he leaves. Commissioner Gordon and Renee Montoya, who Batman earlier tipped off, then arrive. While Gordon and Montoya fight Moxon's men Batman chases after Joker and Harley Quinn. The three begin to fight. Batman offers to get Quinn some help but refuses. After a brief battle with Harley Quinn the two criminal clowns get away. Batman stops them from poisoning the water but both he and Gordon realize that Penguin and Joker have formed their own gangs and that this could blow up as a full scale gang war. Cast Locations and Items *Gotham City *Arkham Asylum *Fear Gas *Batsignal *Gotham City Police Departmant *Joker's hideout *Gotham City bank *Gotham night club *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Gotham Reservoir Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z